Tale As Old As Time
by rumbelle2012
Summary: This fanfic is heavily based on Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. The untold stories and events of many characters will come out. We begin when Prince Adam is very young and move forward from there...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Prologue - _Chapter 1_**

Prince Adam had been spoiled his entire life. He was born into a wealthy family. His father, Firmin, ascended to the throne of a small region when he has young, just barely eighteen. He married a woman chosen by his advisers and had a child within a year. He was intent on being a mature king, though in many ways he was still a child.

Firmin was smart and kind, but his advisers told him he had to expand his kingdom. He was told he couldn't stay a king of a small part of the world because he would be overtaken by others. Firmin came to believe he had to conquer before he was conquered. He spent the rest of his life trying to do just that. However, he was a poor warrior and too young to understand what was important. After two years of attacking other villages and lordships, with barely any land gained, he was killed in battle. It was not a heroic death. He tried to break in to a stronghold. When he inevitably failed due to his lack of training and lack of heart, he turned with his soldiers to leave. Walking to their horses, Firmin took off his helmet. It is unclear why. His closest friend, a man ten years older than Firmin who didn't like him very much, says Firmin went into every battle like it was a game. He never thought there would be any real danger. His friend believes that Firmin thought the fight was over because he walked away, so no danger could come to him now. This is never the case in war, however, and the enemy saw an opportunity. Firmin was a nuisance to countless lords and their kings. An archer aimed and shot Firmin through the back of his head. He quickly released a second arrow just for good measure.

The soldiers brought Firmin's body back to his home, a great castle in the heart of his land. It was the most protected place in all of Firmin's small kingdom. After carrying the box inside, the leader of the company explained the situation to Marie, Firmin's loyal wife and queen.

Firmin had done little more than make many enemies. He was like a wild, stupid dog annoying more powerful dogs for fun. Even though Firmin was dead, the angry lords would still seek revenge. They would want to completely rub out anyone who was in Firmin's company just to make sure they would not be bothered again. The soldier told Marie he had set up a very good deal for her and her son. She would just have to say yes for it to be put into action.

All of Firmin's land had to be given, not sold, to the most powerful lords in the region. They wanted something for all the trouble Firmin had caused. They were kind enough to realize Marie and her young son needed to eat, so they would allow them one corner of the land in a very rural area. There was an old, unused castle there. It was a good size, though much smaller than the one they currently lived in. Marie and her son could have that castle, the small amount of farming land close to it, and a company of servants. They simply had to give everything else away, live out in the middle of nowhere, and not bother anyone ever again.

Marie agreed because she had a secret. She knew her son would never want for anything because of this secret. She told the soldier she would gladly take this deal. The soldier said there was one more stipulation: the lords demanded to see her in person to make sure everything was crystal clear.

Marie, young Adam, their servants, and their best belongings traveled half-way to their new home. There was a village here where the lords had gathered to meet Marie. She met with them alone in a tavern, while the servants and Adam stretched their legs and found something to eat. Marie sat down with five wealthy, brave, powerful men. They talked about nothing in particular before someone swung the conversation towards Firmin and what a useless little waste of a man he was. The men said they were glad he was dead. Marie pointed out it's rude to say such things to a widow. To this one man told her she shouldn't be in mourning. Firmin was a drain on everyone, including her. Now, she can have a long, healthy, stable life, and she can raise up her boy to be a better man than his father. Marie did nothing but purse her lips.

After an hour or so, the men decided it was time to leave. They told her they wanted to see her eyes to make sure she understood to stay hidden away in that castle. She could never understand the anger they had felt for Firmin. One told her that if he still lived, they would probably crush her little throat right now. Another stepped in and said it was definitely time to leave, that Marie will surely keep to the agreement. A third leaned close to her and whispered something rude, indicting he'd be willing to take her as a wife. As they left the tavern, one more turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You make sure your boy understands that he is no prince, he has no kingdom, and he has no reason to seek revenge for his father. You make sure he understands. If he ever comes around with a sword in his hand, we will make sure he dies faster than his father did."

With that, they turned and walked away down the street, leaving Marie in the doorway by herself as the sun started to set. Those lords truly hated her just because she was Firmin's wife, and they would put that same hate on Adam. She knew she had to keep him protected. She knew she had to raise him by herself. She knew he had to be a better man than his father ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1: Prologue - ****_Chapter 2_**

Marie found her son and her servants waiting near the carriages. It was getting dark and everyone was obviously tired.

"Madame, I think it would be best if we slept at an inn tonight. We can finish the journey tomorrow." It was young Mrs Potts who spoke.

Her husband was six years older than her and had been with Firmin for eight years. Mr Potts married just last year and the family was happy to welcome the new maid into the household. They were 23 and 17. Marie looked at them and thought they seemed so young, though they were really her own age. She looked up at the sky and couldn't believe she was 20-years-old, widowed, and with a two-year-old son.

"Madame?" Mr Potts prompted. Marie sighed and nodded.

The village was small and not popular with traveler's. The inn was close to empty, so it was easy to find space for all of them, though a few servants had to sleep on the floor.

The company was up before sunrise and traveling to their new home. It took them a full day and well into the night to reach their destination. The servants took turns driving. Adam was quite restless. Marie was melancholy. The trip was long and uneventful.

When they finally arrived, the castle itself was surrounded by a great wall. All they could make out were its towers in the distance. There was no visible path, so it was quite difficult in the dark to find the gate. It was very rusted. Mr Potts took charge in finding the gate and forcing it open. Marie held Adam tight to her while the servants made some crude torches. She carefully followed them.

"It looks like there's a long bridge to the castle from here. Should we drive the carriages?" Mr Potts called out from the dark up ahead.

"What if the bridge is in a poor state? It's so dark we can't tell. We can't even tell what we'd fall into!" Elliot, an older servant, said. "A few of us should walk."

"But it's so cold! The boy can't stay out here like this." Sophie said.

"Then sit in the carriage until we know it's safe!" Elliot grumbled and turned to walk up the bridge with Mr Potts. "A couple more should come with us, just in case!"

Sophie and Mrs Potts saw Marie to the coach with Adam, while Yvette, Emma, and Henri walked up the bridge. The bridge's stones were broken and crumbling, but it was very stable. It took them about twenty minutes to walk all the way up to the castle doors.

"I'm sure they're all worried back there." Yvette said quietly.

"You and Henri, go on back, as fast as you can. I have a bad feeling about standing around in the dark woods like that. Drive up the carriages." Mr Potts gave the orders and the two servants set off at a quick pace. He had plenty of keys given to him by the lords, but he didn't know which was the right one. Every time a key didn't work, he felt more anxious. He had no idea what state the castle would be in, if there would be beds to sleep in, if there would be animals nesting, or if there would be holes in the walls. He mumbled to himself and tried the fourth key when a wolf's howl shot through the dark.

He turned and looked down the bridge in a panic. The gray stones disappeared into blackness. He looked at Elliot and Emma.

"You two, get back there and see if you can help speed them up." They took off running, and Mr Potts continued to fumble with the keys.

Finally, on the eighth one, the key turned and he pushed open the doors. He picked up his torch and stepped inside. He looked around swiftly, making sure there were no immediate problems. Right now, they had to be protected from the wolves.

The entrance hall was very large and empty. There were some nice chandeliers, but he couldn't light those just now. He turned into a room with a large fireplace. There was some furniture in here, a couch and some tables. He found a few candles and lit them.

Marie was dozing with Adam in her lap when the howl snapped her awake. She placed Adam on the seat and opened the door. She found Mrs Potts coming up to her. "What do we do?" Marie whispered.

"I think it's safe to cross the bridge. We would have heard shouts if there was any danger. We're going to get moving. Stay inside."

Marie closed the door and sat back against the seat.

"Mama, I'm tired!"

"I know, sit in my lap again."

The servants were piling into and onto the carriages. The horses were nervous now and it was difficult to get them to behave. In a single file, they slowly started up the bridge. With a few moments, the first carriage stopped because Yvette and Henri were walking towards them.

"Everything alright up there?"

"Yeah, he's trying the keys but none of them are working."

"We need to get inside in case a pack attacks."

Marie heard this exchange and closed her eyes. She imagined Mr Potts trying keys in the lock and the keys were not fitting. She slightly turned her heard and blew out some air as she imagined a key turning in the lock.

After a couple more minutes, Emma and Elliot came upon the carriages. They climbed inside for the short ride back to the castle.

A second howl split the night.

Mr Potts was able to light a dozen candles. He brushed off the few chairs and couches in the rooms closest to the door. He was just making up his mind to go back down the bridge when he heard the wheels on the stones. Relief set in and he let out a breath.

He carried his torch outside and started giving orders again. "Everybody carry everything inside as quick as you can! The hall here is large enough. Just pile it up and we'll sort it out later!" He walked over to Marie and Adam. "Come on inside, there's a place to sit and I'll light a fire."

While finding candles, Mr Potts also found bits of trash and debris that would make decent kindling. He had piled it in the fireplace. As he led Marie into the room, he told her, "We just need some wood. I could break apart some of these tables. They're not very valuable. We have nicer ones with us." Marie set Adam on the couch and examined the tables Mr Potts was indicating. They were small, wooden tables meant to display art or flowers. They were very cheap and ugly.

"Please, go right ahead. I'd rather be warm than look at that."

Mr Potts hesitated for a moment as Marie found her seat. He wasn't sure what to do with his torch. "Madame, would you mind holding this?" She smiled and took it. Mr Potts went outside and pulled his ax out from a carriage. He always kept it handy. He broke apart the tables with the blunt end. He didn't want the blade to damage the floor. One table filled the fireplace, so he left the other two alone for now. He took the torch back from Marie and took a few moments to get the fire going.

The servants, meanwhile, had formed an assembly line for the luggage and lighter belongings. It didn't take long to get it all inside. They then had to pair off to carry in anything larger, and only one piece at a time could fit through the doorway. Tables, beds, armoires, bookshelves, trunks, and the like were all very cumbersome.

A third howl came up the bridge just when Elliot spotted the first wolf. Even though he was the oldest, his eyes were the best. It was moving very slow, surveying its prey. Elliot quickly thought that the wolves couldn't possibly have surrounded them, but he had no idea how many wolves were with this one that he saw. He pretended not to see it for several seconds. Then he calmly walked to the back of the line of servants waiting to carry furniture and said in a normal voice, "Everybody, do not react. I want you all to calmly walk inside. Right now." They all hesitated and looked at him. "Go. Now. Follow my lead. Act normal. Get inside." He gently pressed on their backs. He couldn't look at the wolf because that would mean turning his head completely over his shoulder. The wolf would know he saw it. "Alright, good, keep it moving." Elliot could sense the wolves creeping in on them. He was either sensing it or imagining it. Either way, he needed everybody inside and he needed to close the doors.

Yvette could tell Elliot was acting strangely. She walked with every one else, but kept looking around a bit. The wolves were indeed getting closer. That's why she saw one. She gasped and ran into the castle. This made the wolves go into a frenzy. They began snarling, abandoning their stealth.

"Run!" Elliot shouted. He was about forty feet away from the door. He didn't care to look back at the wolves. He heaved himself through the doorway. Two servants were standing on either side, ready to close the doors, and as they pushed, a wolf pushed itself into the entrance hall. The doors closed and the wolf growled. Elliot didn't move, but everyone else scattered. Mr Potts came in the room with his ax. He swung at the wolf and that just aggravated it.

"I've never taken down a wolf before, have you?"

"When I was a boy."

Mr Potts swung again.

"I'll try and distract it. You get close and hit it with your ax."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't if you hit it fast enough."

The men circled the wolf. Elliot was always a brave man. He lunged at the wolf, which was only to get its attention on him. He wasn't going to make contact. The wolf snarled at him. Elliot backed up, walked forward, stepped left, and lunged again. The wolf growled and stepped towards him. Elliot was really anxious now. He knew if he lunged a third time, the wolf would lunge back at him. He kept his eyes on the wolf to try to keep its attention, so it would know he was a real threat.

Mr Potts waited for the wolf to look like he was in a pouncing position. He was ready to swing. He knew he couldn't even be a second late. The handle was gripped tight in his hand while Elliot stepped back and forth.

"Oh!" Adam's cry made the wolf look behind it. Mr Potts swung hard enough to seriously injure the animal, but then he kept on hacking. Blood was everywhere. Elliot was leaning against the wall, thankful he wasn't dead. Mr Potts dropped his ax and sat on the floor, away from the pool of blood. Marie stepped into the room.

"I'm glad there are no rugs in here yet."


End file.
